IndoNesia Character Songs
by Little Lady Otaku
Summary: Song fic. I did it for fun. Chapter 4: Duet character song Indo-Nesia. Dalam Bahasa Indonesia dan English RnR, minna!  You can review in English or Bahasa Indonesia. RnR Chapter 4: Tanah Airku Tercinta Indonesia
1. Chapter 1: Nesia's Character Song

Dari Gelap Menuju Terang

Hetalia Axis Power

Indonesia Twins

MaleOC!Indonesia - Satria Bagaskoro Wijayakusuma

FemaleOC!Indonesia - Puspa Maharani Wijayakusuma

* * *

><p>Summary: Indo's and Nesia's character song! Pertama punya Nesia!<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

* * *

><p><strong>Dedicated to<strong>

**All Indonesians everywhere and anytime**

**Women and children**

**Suffering people**

**World**

* * *

><p>From Darkness To The Light<p>

* * *

><p><em>Cries of pain and agony<em>

_**Tangisan sakit dan derita**  
><em>

_Fell on deaf ears_

_**Jatuh pada telinga yang tuli**  
><em>

_No one moves_

_**Tak ada yang bergerak**  
><em>

_Darkness closing in_

_**Kegelapan mendekati**  
><em>

_Covered in blood_

_**Berbalutkan darah**  
><em>

_My heart slowly breaks_

_**Hatiku hancur pelan-pelan**  
><em>

_Tell us please_

_**Tolong beritahu kami**  
><em>

_We don't understand_

_**Kami tidak mengerti**  
><em>

_Why this happen to us?_

**_Kenapa ini terjadi pada kami?_**

_How could they do this?_

_**Bagaimana mereka tega melakukan ini?**  
><em>

_What did we ever done to deserve this?_

_**Apa yang telah kami lakukan sehingga pantas mendapatkan ini?**  
><em>

_We are innocent_

_**Kami tidak bersalah**  
><em>

_Like a ball_

_**Seperti bola**_

_They toss us around_

_**Mereka mempermainkan kami**  
><em>

_STOP IT!_

_**HENTIKAN!**  
><em>

_Mentari! Please come onto us!_

_**Mentari! Datanglah kepada kami!**  
><em>

_The loud sound of guns_

**_Bunyi senapan yang keras_**

_People screaming of rage and sorrow_

_**Rakyat meneriakkan murka dan nestapa**  
><em>

_Listen to our pleading hearts!_

_**Dengarkan hati kami yang memohon!**  
><em>

_My body is numb with hunger and pain_

_**Tubuhku mati rasa dengan kelaparan dan sakit**  
><em>

_My throat is so thirsty I can't even whisper_

_**Tenggorokanku begitu haus aku tak bisa berbisik**  
><em>

_My mind is filled only with confusion_

_**Pikiran penuh hanya dengan kebingungan**  
><em>

_My soul is heavy with sorrow_

_**Jiwaku berat dengan pilu**  
><em>

_My heart is broken by betrayal_

_**Hatiku hancur oleh pengkhianatan**  
><em>

_But one thing for sure_

_**Tapi satu hal yang pasti**  
><em>

_I am still alive_

_**Aku masih hidup**  
><em>

_Let the cold night shifted to the warm day!_

_**Biarkan malam yang dingin berganti menjadi hari yang hangat!**  
><em>

_Melt the frost in your heart_

_**Lelehkan es dalam hatimu**  
><em>

_Let the women feel loved by all!_

_**Biarkan wanita merasa dicintai!**  
><em>

_For we are for love_

_**Karena kami adalah cinta**  
><em>

_Let the children dream!_

_**Biarkan anak-anak bermimpi!**  
><em>

_For we are the future_

_**Karena kami adalah masa depan**  
><em>

_Let the men see!_

_**Biarkan laki-laki melihat!**  
><em>

_For greed has blur their vision_

_**Karena keserakahan telah mengaburkan mata mereka **  
><em>

_Let the sunlight be upon us!_

_**Biarkan sinar mentari di atas kami!**  
><em>

_Guiding us away from the darkness_

_**Menuntun kami dari kegelapan**  
><em>

_Let us walk from darkness to light!_

_**Biarkan kami berjalan dari gelap menuju terang!**  
><em>

_Finally awake from the endless nightmare_

_**Akhirnya bangun dari mimpi buruk yang tak henti**  
><em>

_Let us have our wings!_

_**Biarkan kami memiliki sayap kami!**  
><em>

_To soar on the endless sky like Garuda_

_**Untuk melayang tinggi di langit tak terbatas seperti Garuda!**  
><em>

_Let us swim and splash!_

_**Biarkan kami berenang dan mencepuk!**  
><em>

_To roam the seven seas like dolphin_

_**Untuk mengarungi tujuh samudera seperti lumba-lumba**  
><em>

_Let us run freely on the fields like deer!_

_**Biarkan kami berlarian bebas di padang seperti rusa!**  
><em>

_For we finally basked by sunlight_

_**Karena kami akhirnya disirami sinar mentari**  
><em>

_Please listen_

_**Tolong dengarkan**  
><em>

_Of our prayer to live in peace_

_**Doa kami untuk hidup dalam damai**  
><em>

_Please listen_

_**Tolong dengarkan**  
><em>

_Of our plea to leave this place_

_**Pinta kami untuk meninggalkan tempat ini**  
><em>

_From our dark past_

_**Dari masa lalu gelap kami**  
><em>

_Walking towards our shining future_

_**Berjalan menuju masa depan gemilang kami**  
><em>

_Let us have our dawn_

_**Biarkan kami memiliki fajar kami**  
><em>

_Listen of our song of love, life and dream_

_**Dengarkan lagu kami akan cinta, hidup dan mimpi**  
><em>

_Together holding hands_

_**Bersama berpegangan tangan**  
><em>

_Let's rejoice of this bless together_

_**Mari bersuka cita atas berkah ini bersama-sama**  
><em>

_To share this bless to others_

_**Untuk membagi berkat ini dengan yang laih**  
><em>

_Let's sing the song of forgiveness together_

_**Mari nyanyikan lagu pengampunan ini bersama-sama**  
><em>

_To guide everyone in this world_

_**Untuk menuntun semua orang di duni ini**  
><em>

_From the darkness to the light_

_**Dari gelap menuju terang**  
><em>

_I forgive you and I love you_

_**Aku mengampunimu dan aku menyayangimu**  
><em>

* * *

><p>Artist: Nesia aka Puspa Maharani Wijayakusuma<p>

Lyrics: Little Lady Otaku aka me

* * *

><p><strong>Mentari: sun in Bahasa Indonesia<strong>

**Garuda: the symbol of Indonesia**

**Judul lagu berasal dari judul buku yang dibuat dari kumpulan surat-surat tokoh perempuan terkenal Indonesia, Raden Ajeng Kartini, _Habis Gelap Terbitlah Terang. _Judul lainnya adalah Dari Gelap Menuju Terang**

**Saya mengetik cerita ini sambil memikirkan para TKW di negara lain, anak-anak korban human traffic, dan orang-orang yang menderit lainnya, yang tak diperhatikan pemerintah. Kalian dapatlah gambarannya.**

**Saya tidak mengharapkan banyak review tapi saya berharap Anda mau membaca dan mengerti maksud dari lagu ini.**

**Saya berharap apa yang ingin disampaikan lagu ini sampai ke hati orang banyak.**

**Thank you for reading**

**Review**

**Kalau flame berarti Anda menolak world peace dan kesejahteraan wanita dan anak-anak**

**Peace be upon you and on the world **


	2. Chapter 2: Indo's Character Song

Hormat Kepada Para Patriot

Hetalia Axis Power

Indonesia Twins

MaleOC!Indonesia - Satria Bagaskoro Wijayakusuma

FemaleOC!Indonesia - Puspa Maharani Wijayakusuma

* * *

><p>Summary: Indo's and Nesia's character song! This one sung by Indo!<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

* * *

><p><strong>Dedicated to<strong>

**All Indonesians everywhere and anytime**

**To the soldiers during the National Revolution everywhere**

**Indonesia**

* * *

><p><em>Salute For The Patriots<em>

**_Hormat Kepada Para Patriot_**

* * *

><p><em>Can you hear it?<em>

_**Bisakah kamu mendengarnya?**  
><em>

_The sound of firearms being shot?_

_**Bunyi senapan yang ditembakan?**  
><em>

_Can you smell it?_

_**Bisakah kamu menciumnya?**  
><em>

_The smell of rotting flesh?_

_**Bau daging yang membusuk?**  
><em>

_Can you taste it?_

_**Bisakah kamu menyicipinya?**  
><em>

_The taste of blood?_

_**Rasa darah?**  
><em>

_Can you see it?_

_**Bisakah kamu melihatnya?**  
><em>

_The red sky of fire and blood?_

_**Langit merah oleh api dan darah?**  
><em>

_Can you feel it?_

_**Bisakah kamu merasakannya?**  
><em>

_The enemies is getting closer and closer?_

_**Musuh yang semakin mendekat?**  
><em>

_Can you say it?_

_**Bisakah kamu mengatakannya?**  
><em>

**_MERDEKA ATAU MATI_**

_This is what we've been through_

_**Inilah yang kami telah lalui**  
><em>

_This is the war that took many things_

_**Inilah perang yang merebut banyak hal**  
><em>

_This is the holy war_

_**Ini adalah perang suci**  
><em>

_For our freedom_

_**Untuk kebebasan kami**  
><em>

_For ourselves_

_**Untuk kami sendiri**_

_Salute for the patriots!_

_**Hormat kepada para patriot!**  
><em>

The enemy have firearms

**_Musuh punya senapan_**

_We only have sharpened bamboo_

_**Kami hanya punya bambu runcing**  
><em>

_The enemy have tanks_

_**Musuh punya tank**  
><em>

_We only have our very own feet_

_**Kami hanya punya kaki kami sendiri**  
><em>

_The enemy have planes_

_**Musuh punya pesawat**  
><em>

_We can only look up to the sky_

_**Kami hanya bisa mendongak ke langit**  
><em>

_The enemy have explosives_

**_Musuh punya ledakan_**

_We can only run from the fire_

_**Kami hanya bisa lari dari api**  
><em>

_The enemy doesn't have one thing_

**_Musuh tak punya satu hal_**

_We have it_

_**Kami punya**  
><em>

_The will to fight till the very last drop of our blood_

_**Kemauan untuk melawan sampai titik darah paling terakhir**  
><em>

_White men came to our land_

_**Orang kulit putih datang ke tanah kami**  
><em>

_Wanting to enslave us once more_

_**Ingin memperbudak kami sekali lagi**  
><em>

_To repeat history_

_**Untuk mengulang sejarah**  
><em>

_No Sir!_

_**Tidak, Pak!**  
><em>

_No Ma'am!_

_**Tidak, Bu!**  
><em>

_We will not!_

_**Kami tidak akan!**  
><em>

_We will not surrender!_

_**Kami tidak akan menyerah!**  
><em>

_We will not submit!_

_**Kami tidak akan tunduk!**  
><em>

_We have enough!_

_**Sudah cukup untuk kami!**  
><em>

_We are free now! Free from you!_

_**Kami bebas sekarang! Bebas darimu!**  
><em>

_We are our own, no one else's!_

_**Kami adalah milik kami sendiri, bukan milik yang lain!**_

_Salute for the patriots!_

_**Hormat kepada para patriot!**  
><em>

_So what if they were stronger_

_**Lalu kenapa kalau mereka lebih kuat**  
><em>

_We're smarter than them_

_**Kita lebih pintar dari mereka**  
><em>

_So what if they were prepared_

_**Lalu kenapa kalau mereka siap**  
><em>

_We have been prepared since the beginning_

_**Kita sudah siap dari awal**  
><em>

_So what if there are so many of them_

_**Lalu kenapa kalau mereka begitu banyak**  
><em>

_We have the whole country to fight_

_**kita punya satu negara untuk melawan**  
><em>

_A new and young nation_

_**Negara yang baru dan muda**  
><em>

_Fighting the white men_

_**Melawan orang kulit putih**  
><em>

_Brown scout uniform died in blood red and black ashes_

_**Seragam pramuka coklat diwarnai merah darah dan hitam abu**  
><em>

_Sweat, tears and blood mix to one_

_**Keringat, air mata dan darah bercampur menjadi satu**  
><em>

_The roaring of weapons and fire_

_**Raungan senjata dan api**  
><em>

_The angel of death nearby_

_**Malaikat kematian dekat**  
><em>

_Our land has turned to hell_

_**Tanah kami telah berubah menjadi neraka**_

_Salute for the patriots!_

_**Hormat kepada para patriot!**  
><em>

_Yes, I am afraid_

_**Ya, aku takut**  
><em>

_I will not lie_

_**Aku takkan bohong**  
><em>

_I am afraid to die_

_**Aku takut untuk mati**  
><em>

_But I hated it more_

_**Tapi aku lebih benci**  
><em>

_If we surrender without a fight_

_**Kalau kami menyerah tanp perlawanan**  
><em>

_Enslaved once again due to fear_

_**Diperbudak sekali lagi karena takut**  
><em>

_Shamed again by the same liar_

_**Dperlakukan lagi oleh pembohong yang sama**  
><em>

_Suffer in the hands of the same torturer_

_**Menderita di tangan penyiksa yang sama**  
><em>

_Back to the old days_

_**Kembali ke hari dulu**  
><em>

_What we want is the new days_

_**Yang kami mau adalah hari baru**  
><em>

_The day when we do not need to be afraid_

_**Hari dimana kami tidak perlu takut**  
><em>

_The day when we do not need to submit to strangers_

_**Hari dimana kami tidak perlu tunduk pada orang asing**  
><em>

_The day when we can live our own lives_

_**Hari dimana kami bisa menjalani hidup kami sendiri**  
><em>

_The day when we can freely walk on our own land_

_**Hari dimana kami bisa berjalan bebas di negeri kami sendiri**  
><em>

_The day when we can talk our own language_

_**Hari dimana kami bisa berbicara bahasa kami sendiri**  
><em>

_The day when we do not need to become someone else we're not_

_**Hari dimana kami tidak perlu menjadi sesuatu yang bukan diri kami**  
><em>

_The day when we are independent_

_**Hari ketika kami merdeka**  
><em>

_So we grab our sharpened bamboo_

_**Jadi kami mengambil bambu runcing kami**  
><em>

_Red and white headband tied around our head_

_**Ikat kepala merah putih terikat di kepala kami**  
><em>

_Men on the front line_

_**Laki-laki di garis depan**_

_Women on the back, supporting with prayer_

**_Perempuan dibelakang, mendukung dengan doa_**

_Children protected, for the sake of this one great big family_

_**Anak-anak dilindungi, demi satu keluarga besar ini**  
><em>

_Brothers on both our sides_

_**Saudara di kedua sisi kami**  
><em>

_God watching us all_

_**Tuhan memperhatikan kami semua**  
><em>

_With a single command in a yell_

_**Dengan satu teriakan perintah**  
><em>

**_MAJU!_**

_Hide deep in the deceptively beautiful forest_

_**Bersembunyi di hutan dengan kecantikan yang menipu**  
><em>

_Scattered all alone in the wild_

_**Tersebar sendirian di tengah alam liar**  
><em>

_Followed with hunger and coldness_

_**Diikuti dengan lapar dan dingin**  
><em>

_Surrounding the clueless enemies_

_**Mengepung musuh yang tak tahu menahu**  
><em>

_Patiently waiting for the command_

_**Bersabar menunggu komando**  
><em>

_Then in one strike_

_**Lalu dalam satu waktu**  
><em>

_All of us let out a great battle cry_

_**Kami semua meneriakkan teriakan perang**  
><em>

**_SERANG!_**

_Burn the city of Bandung!_

_**Bakar kota Bandung!**  
><em>

_Turn the sacred mosques to hideouts!_

_**Ubah masjid-masjid suci jadi persembunyian!**_

_Take the city of Jogjakarta!_

_**Rebut kota Jogjakarta!**  
><em>

_Throw yourselves to the piercing bullets_

_**Lemparkan dirimu ke peluru yang melesat**  
><em>

_Let the angel of death come to us_

_**Biarkan malaikat kematian datang kepada kita**_

_So the others may live_

_**Supaya yang lain bisa hidup**  
><em>

_So our independence may lasts_

_**Supaya kemerdekaan kita bisa berlanjut**  
><em>

_So our family and friends may live freely_

_**Supaya keluarga dan teman kami bisa hidup bebas**  
><em>

_Countless good men die on the battlefield_

_**Tak terhitung orang baik tewas di medan perang**  
><em>

_Their blood turn the grass from green to red_

_**Darah mereka mengubah rumput dari hijau menjadi merah**  
><em>

_They let out their very last breath_

_**Mereka menghembuskan napas mereka yang paling terakhir**  
><em>

_On our beloved tanah air_

_**Di tanah air kita yang tercinta**  
><em>

_And their last thought is the same_

_**Dan pikiran terakhir mereka itu sama**  
><em>

**_MERDEKA_**

_We don't care anymore_

_**Kami tak peduli lagi**  
><em>

_We don't care who's Moslem or not_

_**Kami tak peduli siapa Muslim dan bukan**  
><em>

_We don't care who's Javanese or not_

_**Kami tak peduli siapa Jawa dan bukan**  
><em>

_We don't care who's rich or not_

_**Kami tak peduli siapa kaya atau bukan**  
><em>

_We don't care who's younger or older_

_**Kami tak peduli siapa lebih muda atau tua**  
><em>

_We just want to say one thing_

_**Kami hanya ingin mengatakan satu hal**  
><em>

**_KAMI ADALAH REPUBLIK INDONESIA_**

_We are Indonesians_

_**Kami adalah orang Indonesia**  
><em>

_Pancasila is our ideology_

_**Pancasila adalah ideologi kami**  
><em>

_Garuda is our symbol_

_**Garuda adalah simbol kami**  
><em>

_We are not Dutch East Indies anymore_

_**Kami bukan lagi Hindia Belanda**  
><em>

_We are Indonesia_

_**Kami adalah Indonesia**  
><em>

**_KAMI ADALAH BANGSA INDONESIA_**

_So that is the story of our struggle for independence_

_**Jadi itulah kisah perjuangan kami untuk kemerdekaan**  
><em>

_Our patriots' mission and duty_

_**Misi dan kewajiban patriot kita**  
><em>

_Which they have fulfilled with their lives on the line_

_**Yang telah mereka penuhi dengan taruhan nyawa**  
><em>

_Their true meaning in the world_

_**Arti mereka yang sebenarnya di dunia ini**  
><em>

_And now it's our turn_

_**Dan sekarang giliran kita**  
><em>

_Stand up straight!_

_**Berdiri tegak!**  
><em>

_Eyes on front!_

_**Mata ke depan!**  
><em>

_Look at the waving red and white flag!_

_**Lihatlah ke bendera merah putih yang berkibar!**  
><em>

_Look closely and understand_

_**Perhatikan dan mengertilah**  
><em>

_What our patriots have done_

_**Apa yang para patriot kita telah lakukan**  
><em>

_So this country still standing_

_**Sehingga negara ini masi berdiri**  
><em>

_And we become who we are now_

_**Dan kita menjadi apa kita sekarang**  
><em>

_Salute for the patriots!_

_**Hormat kepada para patriots!**  
><em>

_Their time have finished_

_**Waktu mereka sudah selesai**  
><em>

_And it's your time now_

_**Dan ini waktumu sekarang**  
><em>

_All of you will have your own battle fields_

_**Kalian semua akan punya medan perang masing-masing**  
><em>

_It's up to you wether you will win or not_

_**Terserah padamu kamu akan menang atau tidak**  
><em>

_Before you surrender before you give it you're all_

_**Sebelum kamu menyerah sebelum mengerahkan semuanya**  
><em>

_Remember what our patriots have done for us_

_**Ingatlah apa yang para patriot kita telah lakukan untuk kita**  
><em>

_What they would do if they are in your place_

_**Apa yang akan mereka lakukan bila mereka ada ditempatmu**  
><em>

_Will you turn away?_

_**Akankah kamu berpaling?**  
><em>

_They will not_

**_Mereka tidak_**

_Will you run?_

_**Akankah kamu lari?**  
><em>

_They will not_

_**Mereka tidak**  
><em>

_Will you surrender?_

_**Akankah kamu menyerah?**  
><em>

_They will not_

_**Mereka tidak**  
><em>

_Will you continue to fight?_

_**Akankah kamu terus berjuang?**  
><em>

_They will_

_**Mereka akan**_

_Salute for the patriots!_

_**Hormat kepada para patriot!**  
><em>

_Forget about all differences and hardships_

_**Lupakan semua perbedaan dan kesusahan**  
><em>

_Try to remember_

_**Cobalah untuk ingat**  
><em>

_Who you really are_

_**Siapa kamu sebenarnya**  
><em>

_You are the children of Indonesia_

_**Kamu adalah anak-anak Indonesia**  
><em>

_You are born not to lose but to fight_

_**Kamu lahir bukan untuk kalah tapi berjuang**  
><em>

_Don't be ashamed of being Indonesian_

_**Jangan malu jadi orang Indonesia**  
><em>

_Our patriots died proud to be Indonesian_

_**Para patriot kita meninggal dengan bangga menjadi orang Indonesia**  
><em>

_So why don't we?_

_**Jadi kenapa kita tidak?**  
><em>

_Lift your head up_

_**Angkatlah kepalamu**  
><em>

_Look around you_

_**Lihat ke sekelilingmu**  
><em>

_You are already blessed with many things_

_**Kamu sudah diberkati dengan banyak hal**  
><em>

_Now give yourselves a chance_

_**Sekarang berilah dirimu kesempatan**  
><em>

_Spread your wings_

_**Rentangkan sayapmu**_

_Fly to the endless sky_

_**Terbanglah ke langit yang tak ada habisnya**  
><em>

_Travel every corner the world_

_**Pergi ke setiap ujung dunia**  
><em>

_Find your passion_

_**Temukan gairahmu**  
><em>

_Live up your passion_

_**Hidupkan gairahmu**_

_Fulfill your dream_

_**Gapailah cita-citamu**  
><em>

_Enjoy your life to the fullest_

_**Nikmati hidupmu sepenuhnya**  
><em>

_Fight your way like a patriot would_

_**Perjuangkan jalanmu seperti seorang patriot**  
><em>

_We will wait here for you_

_**Kami akan menunggumu disini**  
><em>

_When you are done_

_**Ketika kamu selesai**  
><em>

_Come back home_

**_Pulanglah ke rumah_**

_Rest your wings before another flight_

_**Istirahatkan sayapmu sebelum terbang lagi**  
><em>

_Stay with us for awhile_

_**Tinggalah bersama kami sebentar**  
><em>

_Because we missed you_

_**Karena kami kangen kamu**  
><em>

_And before you take on the road once again_

_**Dan sebelum kamu menempuh jalanmu sekali lagi**  
><em>

_Look at the red and white flag_

_**Lihatlah ke bendera merah putih**  
><em>

_Waving without restriction_

_**Berkibar tanpa larangan**  
><em>

_All because of the fallen patriots_

_**Semua karena para patriot yang telah gugur**  
><em>

_Look closely_

_**Lihat baik-baik**  
><em>

_Remember_

**_Ingatlah_**

_Give thanks_

_**Berterima kasihlah**  
><em>

_Smile_

_**Senyum**  
><em>

_Salute_

_**Hormat**  
><em>

_Salute for the patriots!_

_**Hormat kepada para patriot!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Merdeka atau mati: <strong>_Free of die

**_Maju: _**Go

_**Serang: **_Charge/Attack

*Bandung: the capital of West Java province in Indonesia. During the fight for independence, Bandung city was burned to the ground by the soldiers to keep the Dutch and Brit from taking over.

*Jogjakarta: Indonesia's capital during Indonesia National Revolution. Jogjakarta was once captured by the Dutch and recaptured by the Indonesians on an attack on 1 March 1949.

***Tanah air**: motherland/homeland/fatherland

***Kami adalah republik Indonesia**: We are the Republic of Indonesia

***Kami adalah bangsa Indonesia**: We are the Nation of Indonesia

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah... This stuck in my mind for awhile and I keep improving and improving...<strong>

**Anyway, this is a song dedicated to the patriots of Indonesia and to knock some senses to Indonesians who doesn't really like their own country.**

**Hello?**

**We are still lucky y'know!**

**Things in Africa and Middle East is so much worse! We are important to the world too! Try to find out how much worth of Indonesia by looking at the positive way. Or read Nasional. Is. Me by Pandji.**

**I swear some people are just pathetic!**

**Sorry**

**It made me angry when people saying things about their own country when something bad happens and complement Indonesia when something good happen. Hypocrites.**

**Thank you for reading**

**Review**

**Review dalam Bahasa Indonesia gapapa kok**

**No flame**

**If there are Indonesians flaming this, that means you really don't care about yourself as Indonesians and Indonesia.**


	3. Chapter 3: Nesia's Character Song 2

Heart of A Maiden

Hetalia Axis Power

Indonesia OC Twins

MaleOC!Indonesia - Satria Bagaskoro Wijayakusuma

FemaleOC!Indonesia - Puspa Maharani Wikayakusuma

* * *

><p>Summary: Nesia's second character song<p>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own APH<p>

* * *

><p>-:-<p>

Heart of A Maiden

**Hati Sang Perawan**

-:-

_What is this feeling?_

**_Perasaan apa ini?_**

_Why do I have this feeling?_

**_Kenapa aku punya perasaan ini?_**

_Every time I think of him_

**_Setiap kali aku memikirkan dirinya_**

_I become weird_

**_Aku menjadi aneh_**

_This is the first_

**_Ini yang pertama_**

_For this heart of a maiden_

**_Untuk hati sang perawan ini_**

_When I saw him_

**_Ketika aku melihat dirinya_**

_Suddenly I feel so happy_

**_Tiba-tiba aku merasa begitu senang_**

_When I hear his voice_

**_Ketika aku mendengar suaranya_**

_Suddenly I feel calm yet nervous_

**_Tiba-tiba aku merasa tenang tapi gugup_**

_When I see him in the eye_

**_Ketika aku menatap matanya_**

_I can't help but to continue to stare_

**_Aku tidak bisa tidak memandang_**

_When he hold my hand_

**_Ketika dia memegang tanganku_**

_Suddenly my body become warm_

**_Tiba-tiba tubuhku terasa hangat_**

_When he smiled at me_

**_Ketika dia tersenyum kepadaku_**

_I feel like soaring_

**_Aku merasa seperti melayang_**

_This is so confusing_

**_Ini sangat membingungkan_**

_For this heart of a maiden_

**_Untuk hati sang perawan ini_**

_Oh this is so new for me_

**_Oh ini begitu baru untukku_**

_I never felt this way before_

**_Aku tak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya_**

_He is the one who caused all this_

**_Dirinyalah yang menyebabkan semua ini_**

_All because of him_

**_Semua karena dirinya_**

_I try to stay away but I can't_

**_Aku mencoba untuk menjauh tapi tidak bisa_**

_This heart of a maiden won't let me_

**_Hati sang perawan ini tidak membiarkanku_**

_Could it be?_

**_Mungkinkah ini?_**

_Could it be what I think it is?_

**_Mungkinkah ini apa yang kupikirkan?_**

_Something that make you don't have appetite_

**_Sesuatu yang membuatmu tidak punya nafsu makan _**

_Something that make you sleepless_

**_Sesuatu yang membuatmu tidak bisa tidur_**

_Something that make you space off_

**_Sesuatu yang membuatmu melamun_**

_Could it be?_

**_Mungkinkah ini?_**

_Thus this means that this maiden..?_

**_Apakah ini berarti bahwa perawan ini...?_**

_Finally know what love is?_

**_Akhirnya tahu apa itu cinta?_**

_This is too complicated_

**_Ini terlalu rumit_**

_For this heart of a maiden_

**_Untuk hati sang perawan ini_**

_How troublesome this feeling is_

**_Betapa merepotkan perasaan ini_**

_If it truly is love_

**_Jika ini memang benar cinta_**

_Like a wild flower on the street_

**_Seperti bunga liar di tepi jalan_**

_It continue to grow_

**_Terus tumbuh_**

_No matter how many times it being stepped on_

**_Tak peduli betapa sering diinjak_**

_If love is something like a wild flower_

**_Jika cinta itu sesuatu seperti bunga liar_**

_Right now my heart is full of blooming flowers_

**_Saat ini hatiku penuh dengan bunga bermekaran_**

_Now there is a flower field inside this heart of a maiden_

**_Sekarang ada padang bunga didalam hati sang perawan ini_**

_All of it is for my beloved_

**_Semua ini untuk cintaku_**

_Oh Father don't forbid me to see my beloved_

**_Oh Ayah jangan larang aku menemui kasihku_**

_Oh Mother don't force me to turn away from my beloved_

**_Oh Bunda jangan paksa aku untuk berpaling dari kasihku_**

_Oh Brother please forgive me for my naivety and foolishness_

**_Oh Kakanda maafkan aku atas kepolosan dan kebodohanku_**

_Oh God give me strength and guidance_

**_Oh Tuhan berikan aku kekuatan dan tuntunan_**

_So I will not be blinded by love but strengthened by it_

**_Supaya aku tidak dibutakan tapi diperkuat oleh cinta_**

_Listen to the wishes of this heart of a maiden_

**_Dengarkanlah permintaan hati sang perawan ini_**

_My beloved how I wish to see you_

**_Kasihku betapa aku ingin menemuimu_**

_Do you know how afraid I am?_

**_Tahukah kamu betapa takut diriku?_**

_To tell you about this feeling I harbor for you?_

**_Untuk memberitahumu perasaanku kepadamu?_**

_I really don't know what to do_

**_Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan_**

_I don't want you of all people_

**_Aku tidak ingin kamu dari semua orang_**

_To break this heart of a maiden_

**_Yang mematahkan hati sang perawan ini_**

_I wonder if you also looking up to the dark sky_

**_Aku penasaran apakah kamu juga mendongak ke langit yang gelap_**

_Staring at the big, round moon_

**_Memandang bulan yang besar dan bundar_**

_Whose silver glow illuminate the world_

**_Yang sinar keperakannya menerangi dunia_**

_Keeping the company of this lonely heart of a maiden_

**_Menemani hati sang perawan yang kesepian ini_**

_Love is a bless_

**_Cinta itu berkat_**

_Love is a curse_

**_Cinta itu kutukan_**

_Love is soothing_

**_Cinta itu menyejukkan_**

_Love is painful_

**_Cinta itu menyakitkan_**

_My beloved has show me all this_

**_Kasihku telah menunjukkan kepadaku semua ini_**

_By making me fall in love with him_

**_Dengan membuatku jatuh cinta padanya_**

_He has opened my eyes_

**_Dia telah membuka mataku_**

_Of this beautiful feeling of love_

**_Akan keindahan perasaan cinta_**

_Can I really hope?_

**_Bolehkan aku berharap?_**

_That he also feels the same for me?_

**_Kalau dirinya menyimpan rasa yang sama kepadaku?_**

_That his heart also have a field of blooming flower?_

**_Bahwa hatinya juga punya padang bunga yang bermekaran?_**

_All of it is for this heart of maiden?_

**_Semua itu untuk hati sang perawan ini?_**

_My beloved please free me from this misery_

**_Kasihku tolong bebaskan aku dari kesengsaraan ini_**

_You just need to say three words to me_

**_Kamu hanya perlu mengatakan tiga kata kepadaku_**

_Those words is more than enough_

**_Tiga kata ini lebih dari cukup_**

_To give indescribable happiness_

**_Untuk memberikan kebahagiaan tak tergambarkan_**

_To this heart of a maiden_

**_Untuk hati sang perawan ini_**

_Just say…_

**_Katakan saja..._**

_I love you_

**_Aku cinta kamu_**

_Oh Brother dear, please be patient with me_

**_Oh Kakanda tersayang, bersabarlah terhadapku _**

_I am sure that I will tell you about this_

**_Aku yakin bahwa aku akan memberitahukan kepadamu_**

_The love that made this heart of maiden go crazy_

**_Cinta yang telah membuat hati sang perawan ini gila_**

_Oh Brother dear, don't force me to say it_

**_Oh Kakanda tersayang, jangan paksa aku mengatakannya_**

_I want to make sure that this is truly love_

**_Aku ingin memastikan kalau ini benar cinta_**

_Oh Brother dear, is it too selfish for me to ask?_

**_Oh Kakanda tersayang, terlalu egoiskah aku kalau aku meminta?_**

_That I want you to be there for me?_

**_Kalau aku ingin kamu akan ada disini untuk membantuku?_**

_Oh Brother dear, I'm so troubled_

**_Oh Kakanda tersayang, aku sangat terganggu_**

_My heart felt like going to burst!_

**_Hatiku terasa seakan akan meledak!_**

_I really don't know what to do_

**_Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus melakukan apa_**

_Or am I only acting like an idiot?_

**_Atau aku hanya bertingkah seperti orang bodoh?_**

_Oh, I don't know..._

**_Oh, aku tidak tahu..._**

_But I do know one thing..._

**_Tapi aku tahu satu hal_**

_This heart of maiden wished_

**_Kalau hati sang perawan ini ingin_**

_To say one thing to that person_

**_Mengatakan satu hal kepada orang itu_**

_I love you_

**_Aku cinta kamu_**

* * *

><p><strong>Uwaa... Saya benar-benar malu ngetik ini...<strong>

**Jadi ini character song Nesia yang menggambarkan perasaannya kepada seseorang, tapi masih bingung dan takut untuk menyatakannya. Persis seperti orang kalau pertama kali jatuh cinta. Jadi ini kisah cinta pertama Nesia...**

**Kakanda disini adalah Indo.**

**Kalau anda sudah baca fic sebelumnya, pasti sudah tahu kalau Indo ingin menikahkan Nesia dan Nesia sudah berjanji kepadanya untuk mengatakan siapa orang yang ia suka, kalau ia sudah siap. Indo pun janji akan menunggu tapi masih gregetan juga.**

**Saya bener-bener galau pas ngetik ini, apalagi sambil dengerin lagu cinta atau yang mellow gitu**

**Ini sekarang sedang proses menulis character song Indo yang adalah respond dari lagu ini (Macam Daughter of Evil milik Kagamine Rin dan Servant of Evil milik Kagamine Len). **

**Jangan di-flame please. Saya malu parah ngetik ini**

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**Kalau flame berarti Anda tak percaya dengan yang namanya cinta!**


	4. Chapter 4: IndoNesia Duet Character Song

Tanah Airku Tercinta

Hetalia Axis Power

Indonesia Twins

MaleOC!Indonesia - Satria Bagaskoro Wijayakusuma

FemaleOC!Indonesia - Puspa Maharani Wijayakusuma

* * *

><p>Summary: Indo's and Nesia's character song! This one is a duet character song between Indo and Nesia<p>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Dedicated to<strong>

**All Indonesians everywhere and anytime**

**Indonesia**

* * *

><p>Tanah Airku Tercinta Indonesia<p>

**My Beloved Homeland Indonesia**

* * *

><p>Bahasa Indonesia (Nesia)<p>

**English (Nesia)**

_Bahasa Indonesia (Indo)_

**_English (Indo)_**

_Bahasa Indonesia (Together)_

_**English (Together)**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Tanah airku yang tak terlupakan<em>

**_My unforgettable homeland _**

_Tanah dimana aku lahir_

**_The land where I was born_**

_Tanah dimana aku tumbuh dewasa_

**_The land where I grew up_**

_Tanah tempatku kan berpulang nanti ketika merantau_

**_The land where I'll be coming home after my journey_**

_Tanah tempatku menutup mata untuk selamanya_

**_The land where I'll close my eyes eternally_**

_Tanah airku tercinta Indonesia_

**_My beloved homeland Indonesia_**

Aku tak peduli orang mau bilang apa

**I don't care what people say**

Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan Indonesia dihatiku

**Nothing can replace Indonesia in my heart**

Hati dan jiwaku telah terikat kepadamu

**My heart and soul has bounded to you**

_Ciumlah wangi pala dari Pulau Banda_

**_Smell the fragrant of nutmeg from Banda Island_**

_Dengarkanlah nyanyian surga dari burung Jalak Bali_

**_Listen to the heaven singing of Bali Sterling_**

_Cicipilah daging paus yang ditangkap di Lembata_

**_Taste the meat of the captured whale at Lembata_**

_Perhatikanlah matahari tenggelam di Bangka Belitung_

**_Watch the sunset at Bangka Belitung_**

_Katakanlah wahai saudara saudariku_

**_Say of my brothers and sisters_**

_AKU CINTA INDONESIA_

**_I LOVE INDONESIA_**

_Tanah airku tercinta Indonesia_

**_My beloved homeland Indonesia_**

_Kau penuh dengan harta karun_

**_You are full of treasures _**

_Orang boleh mencoba mencurinya darimu_

**People may try to steal from you**

Tapi tak ada yang akan benar-benar bisa mencurimu

**But no one can truly steal you**

Kamu adalah milik kami sendiri

**_You are our own_**

_Indonesia adalah harta karun kami_

**_Indonesia is our treasure_**

_Tanah airku tercinta Indonesia_

_**My beloved homeland Indonesia**_

Rudy Hartono pernah main film sekali

**Rudy Hartono have starred a movie once**

_Liem Swie King adalah Sang Raja_

**_Liem Swie King is The King_**

Si Smash 100 Watt Haryanto Abi

**The 100 Watt Smash Haryanto Abi**

_Taufik Hidayat adalah harapan kami untuk All England_

**_Taufik Hidayat is our hope for All England_**

Susi Susanti dan Alan Budikusuma adalah Pengantin Olimpiade

**Susi Susantai and Alan Budikusuma are the Olympic Married Couple**

_Bulutangkis mereka mengharumkan nama bangsa_

**_Their badminton has sweetened the name of this nation_**

Dan masih banyak lagi permata yang akan muncul

**And a lot more diamonds will appear**

_Oh, aku suka sekali bulutangkis_

**_Oh I love badminton_**

_Tanah airku tercinta Indonesia_

**_My beloved homeland Indonesia_**

Agnes Monica dan Gita Gutawa cantik ya?

**Agnes Monica and Gita Gutawa are pretty yes?**

_Anggun ada di Prancis tapi kami tetap suka_

**_Anggun is at France but we love her_**

Sherina akhirnya tumbuh dewasa

**Sherina finally grow up**

_Perempuan Indonesia dengan suara bidadari_

**_The women of Indonesia with the voice of an angel_**

Legenda Chrisye tidak akan hilang

**The legend of Chrisye will never gone**

_Sandy Sandhoro dan Afgan_

**_Sandy Sandhoro and Afgan_**

Glenn Fredly dan Ello

**Glenn Fredly and Ello**

_O, banyak sekali penyanyi yang tak kalah hebat disini_

**_O, so many great singers here_**

_Tanah airku tercinta Indonesia_

**_My beloved homeland Indonesia_**

KOPASSUS lebih hebat daripada SWAT

**KOPASSUS is better than SWAT**

_Teknisi pesawat tempur kita diakui Russia_

**_Our aircraft technicians are acknowledged by the Russian _**

Kami mengekspor baju anti peluru

**We exports anti bullet vest**

_Tentara kami no. 1 dalam gerilya_

**_Our soldiers are no.1 in guerilla_**

Oh, negara lain boleh lebih canggih dari kami

**O, other countries may be more advanced than us**

_Negara lain boleh lebih besar dari kami_

**_Other countries may be bigger than us_**

Tapi kalau berani mencari perang dengan kami

**But if you dare seek war with us**

_Siap-siap saja_

**_Be prepared_**

Karena semua orang Indonesia akan bersatu

**Because all Indonesians will unite**

_Dan membalasmu beribu kali lipat_

**_And make you pay a thousand times_**

_Tanah airku Indonesia tercinta_

**_My beloved homeland Indonesia_**

_India dan China adalah abang kami_

**_India and China are our big brothers_**

Malaysia dan Singapore adalah adik kami

**Malaysia and Singapore are our lil brothers**

_Brunei Darussalam juga_

**_Brunei Darussalam also_**

Timor Leste walau pisah tetap adik kami

**Timor Leste though separated is still our lil brother**

_Madagascar juga_

**_Madagascar also_**

_Oh, Indonesia ini punya keluarga besar_

**_O, Indonesia have a big family_**

Kunjungi Lawang Sewu di Semarang

**Visit Lawang Sewu at Semarang**

Di balik pintu tak terhitung adalah kaca berwarna-warni dan sisa masa lalu

**Behind the door is countless colourful glass and remnants of the past**

_Kunjungi Taman Sari_

**_Visit Sari Garden_**

_Taman tersembunyi Yogyakarta dimana 8 budaya berkumpul_

**_Yogyakarta's hidden garden where 8 cultures met_**

Kunjungi Danau Toba di Sumut

**Visit Toba Lake at North Sumatra**

Danau yang lahir dari letusan vulkanis

**The lake that born from a volcanic eruption**

_Cobalah naik perahu di Sungai Musi di Palembang_

**_Try to take a boat on Musi River at Palembang_**

_Kalau malam-malam jadi romantis sekali lho_

**_It's very romantic at night_**

_Tanah airku tercinta Indonesia_

**_My beloved homeland Indonesia_**

Pak Budi, selamat pagi!

**Pak Budi, good morning!**

_Mbak Ayu, selamat siang!_

**_Mbak Ayu, good day!_**

Bang Tono, selamat sore!

**Bang Tono, good afternoon!**

_Bu Tini, selamat malam!_

**_Bu Tini, good evening!_**

Walau tak kenal, orang Indonesia itu ramah!

**Though not knowing each other, Indonesians are friendly!**

_Tak salah kalau kami disebut 'The Smiling People!'_

**_Not a mistake to call us 'The Smiling People!'_**

_Tanah air kami tercinta Indonesia_

**_Our beloved homeland Indonesia_**

Kami telah dihantam oleh ledakan gunung berapi

**We have been hit by volcano eruption**

Kami telah diterjang oleh ombak tsunami

**We have been lunged by tsunami wave**

Kami telah diguncang oleh gempa api

**We have been shaken by earthquake**

Kami telah dihempas oleh angin topan

**We have been blown by tornado**

_Tapi kami tetap tinggal_

**_Yet we stayed_**

_Kami tinggal karena kami cinta tempat ini_

**_We stayed because we love these place_**

_Orang boleh bilang kalau mereka tidak punya tempat untuk pergi_

**_People may say they don't have other place to go_**

_Tapi mereka tahu kalau mereka tidak ingin benar-benar pergi_

**_But they know that they don't want to truly go_**

_Tanah air kami tercinta Indonesia_

**_Our beloved homeland Indonesia_**

Jadi kami plagiat eh?

**So we are plagiarist eh?**

Bagaimana kalau kamu yang membuat?

**How about you to create?**

_Jadi kami bodoh eh?_

**_So we are stupid eh?_**

_Lalu tumpukan medali juara lomba sains itu apa?_

**_Then what are those stacks of science competition medals?_**

Jadi kami malas eh?

**So we are lazy eh?**

Lalu petani yang berjam-jam mencangkul disawah dibawah sengat panas matahari itu pemalas?

**Then the farmers plowing at the farm under the stinging heat of sun are lazy?**

_Jadi kami punya banyak koruptor eh?_

**_So we have many corruptors eh?_ **

_Bagaimana kalau kamu yang menangkap mereka?_

**_How about you arrest them?_**

Kamu benci Indonesia eh?

**So you hate Indonesia eh?**

Benar-benar benci Indonesia?

**Really hate Indonesia?**

Jadi kamu benci kami semua teman dan keluargamu?

**so you hate us your friends and family?**

_Oh Ibu Pertiwi_

**_Oh Motherland_**

_Tabahkanlah hatimu atas sikap anak-anakmu_

**_Be patient with the attitude of your children_**

_Mereka boleh bilang benci padamu_

**_They can say they hate you_**

_Tapi mereka tetap bagian darimu_

**_But they still a part of you_**

_Mereka tidak bisa mengubah itu_

**_They can't change that_**

_Sampai kapan pun kami semua adalah orang Indonesia_

**_Until whenever we are all Indonesians_**

_Tanah air kami tercinta Indonesia_

**_Our beloved homeland Indonesia_**

_Tanah airku yang tak terlupakan_

**_My unforgettable homeland_**

_Tanah dimana aku lahir_

**_The land where I was born_**

_Tanah dimana aku tumbuh dewasa_

**_The land where I grew up_**

_Tanah tempatku kan berpulang nanti ketika merantau_

**_The land where I'll be coming home after my journey_**

_Tanah tempatku menutup mata untuk selamanya_

**_The land where I'll close my eyes eternally_**

_Tanah airku tercinta Indonesia_

**_My beloved homeland Indonesia_**

* * *

><p><em>Kalau kamu tidak senang tinggal disini... Maaf...<em>

_Kalau kamu benci kami... Maaf..._

_Kalau kamu pergi... Semoga hidupmu baik..._

_Tapi..._

_Jangan lupakan kami_

_Jangan lupa kalau kami akan terus menunggumu_

_Jangan lupa kalau kami tidak pernah membencimu_

_Jangan lupa kami menyayangimu_

_Karena itu_

_Kamu bisa pulang kapan saja_

_Karena disini_

_Walau kamu mungkin akan menyangkalnya diluar sana_

_Disini adalah rumahmu_

_Kami akan terus menunggu_

_Dengan senyum_

_Ketika kamu siap, kami akan melepasmu_

_Dengan doa_

_Dan kalau kamu siap_

_Kamu bisa melepas benci kepada kami_

_Dan balas tersenyum kepada kami_

_..._

_Aku sayang kamu_

* * *

><p><strong>Inilah lagu duet Indo dan Nesia...<strong>

**Saya harap ini bisa menyadarkan semua orang yang bilang mereka benci Indonesia dan ingin pergi. Saya geram sekali dengan orang-orang seperti itu. Mungkin hidup mereka cukup berat sehingga membuat mereka benci negara ini...**

**Tapi**

**Apakah mereka pernah sekali saja bersyukur?**

**Apakah Anda pernah bersyukur?**

**Apakah Anda pernah bersyukur menjadi orang Indonesia?**

**Sampai sini saja sepatah kata dari saya. Anda sendirilah yang memutuskan sendiri tentang perasaan Anda kepada negara ini.**

**Saya hanya punya satu permohonan**

**Jangan malu jadi orang Indonesia**

**Terima kasih**

**Please review**

**Kalau Anda flame, berarti Anda memang benar-benar benci dengan negara ini dan malu menjadi orang Indonesia**


End file.
